War of Pain
by Darkkid69
Summary: After the final battel between death city and the kishin army Black Star has grown to feel regret. can Black Star finally tell Tsubaki how he feels about her and will he be albe to move past the regret he has come to know This is a AU and a OOC


**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY WAY **

**OOC: black star has grown up **

**But any way this is my first shot at this so I hope you like it and let me know if any thing is wrong with It **

Chapter 1 the beginning

"black star watch out its behind you" "what ahhhhh hey black star wake up are you ok "what happened" "you got hit by a kishin" "is every one ok Tsubaki" no spirit is gone he couldn't get out of the way in time" "Black Star wake up its only a nightmare" "it was about the battle again" "yeah" "it's not your fault Black Star" "you keep telling me that Tsubaki"

"and I will keep telling you that till you get it now herry up and get dressed we are going to be late for the movie.

"Hey Black Star, Tsubaki how have you too been" "huh oh hi kid we have been Allright" replied Tsubaki "that's good by chance have you heard anything from Soul or and Maka" "no not since the the final battle for death city" "poor Maka I can't even imagine the pain she is going through" none of us can she watch the only family she had left die" "hey kid we have to go Tsubaki and I have a moive and dinner to go to we will call you after" "let me know if you here any thing from Soul and Maka"

"will do kid"

It's been three years since we heard anything for soul or Maka and it's be been four years since the battle for death city and it's only been a year since I've made Tsubaki a death scythe. "Hey Black Star what kind of move are we going to see" "I don't know Tsubaki" "well do you want to pick the moive and I will pick were we eat" "if that's what you want to do that we can". "Hey Black Star your gonna have to put the moive on hold Lord death has sumend us to the death room".

As Black Star and Tsubaki enter the death room only to find kid, Liz and Patty already there. Is there a problem Lord death "no Tsubaki there no problem I just wanted to see how every one was dealing with the pain" Maka is the one we need to be worried about"

yes your right son" and that is the other reason I called you here if Maka and Soul stray from the path and become kishin will you be able to take them out" DON'T SAY IT I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN" snapped "BLACK STAR calm down and get a hold of you self" shut the Hell up kid" I'm out of here" hey Black star get back here" let him be Tsubaki" but Lord death he still blames him self for the death of Spirit" I know and that is why I want you fore of you to keep a close eye on him" father in have a question" what is the question son what will happen if Maka and soul becom kishin" I don't know I truely don't know".

"Tsubaki have you found Black Star yet" "no not yet kid" "how about you Liz" "nothing here we checked all his normal spots and no sing of him at all" "I don't think we're going to find him his bike is gone" "if the bikes gone he must of went for a ride to clear his head".

As the bike Chang gears with no one else on the road Black Star speeding down the road he couldn't help but to let a teardrop fall. "Why can't I just find them I have to apologize for not being strong enough to make a difference, it should have been me a not spirit why can't I save the ones I care about Dam it Dam it. As Black Star go's even faster he has flash back to the time him Tsubaki, kid, Liz, Patty, Maka and Soul all went out. We had a blast but alI I did was make of myself.

if only I stopped being a cocky little kid I could have stop that Dame kishin from getting away and the war would have never happened.

As Black Star open the door to Tsubaki and his apartment he was meant by a scared Tsubaki. "What's wrong with you Tsubaki "it's not you fault it's not your fault" Tsubaki cried into his chest "I know" "then way do you blame your self every day every hour and don't lie to me I know you do we can all see it you use bost about being a big Star or how you will surpass God" as Black Star watched and listen to Tsubaki he couldn't help but to say "it was time for me grow up and stop being a imacher little kid".

Herring Black Star say that put Tsubaki in more tears and that make Black Star regret what he had said. "it's not your fault I just can't let go till I apologize to Maka and soul for every thing that has happened to them and to you for being a incompetent and cocky foule" "Black Star stop please just stop I don't want you to think of yourself like that" it's true" "no it's not you made my day every day since I met you I bleved you would surpass God like you said you would. As the night went on Tsubaki and Black Star sat next to each other and talked about the pass. As Black Star listen to Tsubaki he couldn't help but to feel his Heart beat as if were going to jump out of his chest "what are these feelings I'm having I don't understand what's going on" He tried to understand what was going on after Tsubaki fell asleep Black Star picked Tsubaki up gently and careeyed her to her room and covered her up.

As he walked to the door of Tsubaki room he stopped looking back at Tsubaki he couldn't help but to smile and say "think you Tsubaki". Black Star close the door to Tsubaki room and walked to the kitchen only to find that Tsubaki had already made dinner and put a plate in the fridge for him it was Tsubaki special plate that consists of white rice, chunks of beef some vegetables and gravy but he noticed that she also had made some tea as well as appel crumble pie that hadn't been touched it was clear that Tsubaki hand planed dinner with him. As Black Star heated the food up and pored himself a cup of tea he couldn't help to think back on the last time he has a plate like this. It was with Soul Maka kid Patty and Liz. After Black Star had eaten he went to his room falling into his bed putting in his head phones and hiting the play button he drifted to sleep.

Waking up he could here Tsubaki, kid, Patty and Liz in the kitchen getting up and going to the bathroom to wash his face. He made his way to the kitchen to find that Tsubaki had made a breakfast feast for everyone. Standing there looking at Tsubaki kid party and Liz he couldn't help to wish soul and Maka could be here to enjoy this moment with them. "Hey Black Star you going to stand there or are you going to sit down and eat with us" right sorry about that kid" taking his seat next to Tsubaki he could feel his heart beat again like it was going to jump out of his chest so this must be what love feels like.

"So Black Star what are we going to do for the day" "what do you mean we" yes kid is right it been decided that all of us are hang out all day" "Tsubaki when was this decided" about five minutes before you woke up me Liz and Patty have to get ready for the day after we eat". After they finish eating Liz party and Tsubaki left to go get ready for what ever they had planned. Leaving Black Star and kid alone in the living room "hey kid can I ask you something" "and what would you like to ask me" "what do you think about me a Tsubaki as a couple" "well it about Dame time you start seeing what's in front of you"

"what do you mean" "as long as I can remember Tsubaki had been there for you and you for her" "true but I still do the get what your thing to say" "let me put it in simple terms for you" "ok" "you and Tsubaki are the perfect match for each other when one falls behind the other stops and wait for the other to catch back up and when one of you is sad and hurt the other one mends the wound and Cofrets the them in other words I can't see you with anyone else plus I've only seen two match like this you a Tsubaki and Soul and Maka".

As Black Star listen to what kid had said his feelings started to make since his pounding heart the way he felt when she was crying and the anger and rage when some disrespected her it all made more sense the it did before.

Know that now the question was how could he let Tsubaki know how he felt but that would be a problem to salve later at the moment he wanted to know more abut the plans they had plans for the day

"hey kid can you tell me what's going on for the day" "nope" "so you don't know ether then" "no I do but I do but I'm not telling you oh and you have no say in what we have plan for the day" "what why not" "so you don't back out" "come on kid just a hint" "no now go get ready black star" "fine". After getting ready Black Star and kid had no choice but to wait for the girl's to finish getting ready.


End file.
